


Травмированный

by YellowClown



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Синдзи не хотел выживать. На сей раз он и правда не искал ни жалости, ни сострадания, он просто хотел умереть.





	Травмированный

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

Когда Синдзи открыл глаза, он понял, что не получилось. Ведь он не планировал больше видеть хоть... кого-нибудь или что-нибудь. Всё должно было закончиться, всё — потому что у Синдзи уже не осталось сил бороться.

Он слишком устал.

— Ты проснулся.

Синдзи вздрогнул. Этот мягкий... Мягкий, прекрасный голос, который обволакивал его, проникал под кожу, заставлял сердце теплеть, мог принадлежать только Каору — единственному, кто стал бы скучать по Синдзи. Именно перед ним Синдзи было стыдно. Именно ему он должен был причинить боль, пусть и не хотел, но так уж вышло, что Синдзи был эгоистом.

Он предпочёл сбежать в небытие, но не бороться со всем, что на него навалилось. Он был трусом и ненавидел себя за это, а Каору... Каору был единственным, кто так долго удерживал его на этой грани.

Каору не стоило уезжать. Без него всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Ты неправ, Синдзи.

Его прикосновения были горячими, но, когда Каору положил пальцы на лоб Синдзи, того прошиб озноб. Болела голова, во всём теле была слабость — его так сильно мутило, что он с трудом мог бы приподняться на постели, а потому даже не стал пытаться. Посмотрел на левую руку; запястье крепко перебинтовано, похоже, Мисато всё-таки успела вызвать неотложку.

Синдзи не хотел выживать. На сей раз он и правда не искал ни жалости, ни сострадания — он просто хотел умереть. Если бы Синдзи не стало, не пришлось бы разбираться с проблемами. Не пришлось бы выдерживать весь груз ответственности, что обрушился на него, не пришлось бы плакать по ночам, ненавидеть Аску, отца, себя. 

Он хотел спокойствия и безмятежности, а получил боль и смертельную усталость.

И пустоту в душе, которую мог заполнить только Каору. Каору, который приехал, наверняка просидел всю ночь около Синдзи, любившего его безмерно, но не знавшего, как её принять.

— Человеческая жизнь бесценна, — тихо продолжил Каору, и голос его был похож на воркование голубя. Синдзи смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз, и всё, что он видел, было прекрасно. Каору был прекрасен — и Каору был весь его, но в то же время недостижим. — Это не выход. Никогда не выход.

Синдзи стыдливо попытался отвернуться, но почему-то вместо этого встретился взглядом с Каору. Его алый, как кровь, затягивал, не позволял оторваться — Каору будто пытался осторожно пробраться в душу Синдзи, прочитать, что он чувствует, где у него болит, чтобы поцеловать там и забрать боль.

Каору медленно склонился над ним. Прижался ухом к груди, будто слушая биение сердца, и обнял — ему это удалось легко, Синдзи сильно похудел за последнее время. Он не мог есть что-то, что приготовил не Каору, потому что просто не хотелось.

Он изматывал себя разными способами, но, в конце концов, решил перейти к самому действенному. Надеялся, что он сработает, но в этот раз врачи одержали победу, и Синдзи этому был не рад.

— Я просто... Устал, — с трудом разомкнул губы Синдзи, а Каору оторвался от его груди и посмотрел на него. Мешки под глазами, волосы будто ещё больше поседели — господи, он и сам умирал, пока сидел рядом с Синдзи. — Столько всего... Я не... Не хотел...

Каору прижался губами к его шее, не целуя, но согревая дыханием, и крепче сжал в объятиях.

Он редко прикасался к Синдзи. Он говорил, что любит его, но так редко касался — и, быть может, именно без его прикосновений Синдзи умирал. Потому что Каору давал ему тепло, давал что-то, что наполняло жизнь Синдзи смыслом. С Каору он никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким, но...

Казалось, Каору держал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Будто боялся чего-то, боялся... Испортить Синдзи или причинить ему боль. Его взгляд всегда был добр и мягок, но печален, и его любовь...

Синдзи не мог знать, что чувствовал Каору. Мучался ли он? Была ли его любовь горькой?

Одно Синдзи понимал точно — Каору был готов поделиться ею, но считал, что Синдзи будет лучше без его чувств.

Каору был неправ. 

— Ты... Останешься со мной? — едва слышно спросил Синдзи, а Каору грустно склонил голову. Прижался губами к его уху, прошептал:

— Конечно. Сколько захочешь.

Синдзи тяжело вздохнул, но смог сказать:

— Прости.

Каору осторожно сжал его травмированное запястье пальцами, и Синдзи стало уже не так больно. Рядом... С Каору он мог надеяться, что всё будет хорошо. Только Каору сможет ему помочь — не антидепрессанты, не крики Аски, не нравоучения Мисато, нет, только Каору и его искренность, его любовь и его забота.

Потому что, на самом деле, Синдзи тоже любил Каору. 

Отец так и не пришёл.


End file.
